The present invention relates to a technical test method for testing a device and including operating the device in at least one operating stage that corresponds to a stable value of at least one operating setpoint for the device and/or for a test bench for testing the device.
In the field of technical testing, it is common practice to test devices at a plurality of different operating rates that are to be encountered while the device is in use, with this being for the purpose of characterizing the entire operating envelope of the device as completely as possible. Typically, during testing, this is done by following a sequence comprising a plurality of operating stages, with each operating stage being maintained for a predetermined duration that is considered as being sufficient for guaranteeing the quality of information about operating parameters of the device as obtained over the duration of this stage.
Nevertheless, running such a sequence of operating stages of predetermined duration can result in tests presenting an overall duration that is considerable. Unfortunately, and mainly for economic reasons, it is desirable to limit the overall duration of testing. In addition, adjusting the individual duration of each operating stage would make it possible to test a larger number of operating setpoint values, thereby enabling the operating envelope of the device subjected to testing to be characterized more completely.